I Know You
by Madam Sketch
Summary: Humanity has advanced too far, giving all the chance to find their one true soul mate. Bianca Parks is far to technical for such fantasies; but her apparent soul mate isn't letting her pride get in the way of his happiness. Negan X Oc
1. Of Foxes and Wolves

**Hear me out guys. I know this is the very last story you would think to see in this category and I understand that you will have your doubts and distaste. But give me a chance to plead my case and promote my story. **

**There is a Tumblr Post about having a clock on your arm that counts down to when you meet your soulmate; and I have always loved it. I am no romantic, but it just seems so pleasant that I couldn't help myself. So that is what is happening here, we all have a clock on our arms, this is post apocalypse but to keep up with all references and songs and events we are placing this in modern day. **

**This is a Negan/OC. Why? I love Negan's character, that guy is bat-shit crazy; and it is awesome. So, I decided that I would give him a love interest, just out of boredom. He is about 16 in this fic, and my OC Bianca is 15 about to be 16.**

**Give me a chance guys.**

**Disclaimer: I Sketch1997 have not, do not, nor will not ever own anything as amazing as The Walking Dead Comics; merely Bianca, and her character as well as my plot.**

**XXX**

The end of your timer could be the best moment or the worst and most terrifying moment of your life; hell, it might be both.

For Bianca Stevens, it was anticipated to be the best; but when it finally did happen, she found herself more terrified then ever befor.

XXX

The sudden ringing of an alarm clock jolted Bianca from her peaceful sleep. She groaned and hit the alarm with her left arm, pausing when she caught sight of the clock engraved on her wrist, the green numbers ticking down slowly:

0001 d 03 h 23 m 16 s.

It wasn't much longer now, only a few more days and hours and then Bianca would meet her soul mate; even as romantic and corny as she was, she still found fault and skepticism in the whole "love assigned at birth" thing.

She was a scholar, a philosopher, found truth in facts and studies… but this was just too farfetched. Looking at her parents, Bianca found herself excited to meet her other half; they seemed perfect for one another, they were madly in love still even after four kids, but then again could they have been conditioned? It would be simple to believe if you followed the system, knowing without a doubt that when your clock hit zero you would meet the person you were made for.

She sighed when her alarm went off again, "Okay I'm up, and I get it!" She shut it off and sat up, letting her bare feet touch the chilly floor of her dorm. Bianca attended Northern Mountain Academy of Elite; the school everyone wanted to attend, mainly because it was like a muggle version of Hogwarts.

There were four houses: the brave and sports orientated Wolves, the ambitious and mischievous Foxes, the wise and academic focused Owls, and the kind and helpful Toads. It was a boarding school really, for those who were rich or academically gifted or physically gifted.

Bianca belonged to the Foxes, the head perfect, actually; and god she loved it. She had her own room and really tiny kitchen, and a really small bathroom as well. After getting dressed she walked into her bathroom and waited patiently for her straightener to come on.

She was a sophomore, and her birthday was in a month, in October; she was slightly excited to turn sixteen, but the thought of anything beyond the next few days, beyond meeting the end of her timer. She paused, no; she had to stop thinking about this. It would only upset her more.

The sudden ringing of her phone brought her out of her gut wrenching thoughts and she walked over to where it lay; picking it up she sighed when seeing who it is before answering, "hello mother."

"Bianca!" Her mother cooed, "How is my favorite daughter?"

"I am your only daughter-"Bianca pointed out, placing her phone on speaker as she started on her hair, "the rest are sons."

"That is true," her mother admitted, "but still. So baby girl are you excited?"

"For?" Bianca drawled, playing dumb as she didn't take her eyes off the mirror.

"Don't beat around the bush," her mother tested, "you only have a few more days sweetie and then-"

"Yeah I get it," Bianca muttered, "I then get to meet the love of my life, my prince in shining armor, and the rock I shall lean on for the rest of my life. You have told me about a thousand times mother."

"Don't back talk me," She warned, and Bianca sighed and muttered an apology as her mother continued, "This is a big deal, your father and I are thinking about flying out to you-"

"No-"Bianca choked out, her face going bright red, "please."

"Fine." Bianca gave a breath of relief as her mother continued, "how much longer till your class?"

"I actually have to go right now-"Bianca allowed, finishing her hair and taking her mother off of speaker, "But I can call you after dinner if you want?"

"Very well," her mother conceded, "study hard and get good grades."

"Yes Mam."

XXX

"Can I have a sip?" Lauren, Bianca's best friend pouted, as she stared at the cold drink resting in Bianca's hand.

"I don't share well." Bianca deadpanned, taking another sip of the Frappuccino, "you would be better off getting your own."

"But we already left the coffee shop-"Lauren moaned, throwing her hands in the air dramatically, "I won't make it through first period without it!"

"Then it's a good thing Hannah has you a hot chocolate waiting in there for you, eh?" Bianca smiled and took a sip of her caramel heaven.

"Really?!" Lauren squealed as she took off towards the large Social Sciences Building, pushing over a few Toads to get there faster. Bianca shook her head as she slowly made her way to the class, enjoying the warm morning air and the taste of her coffee.

XXX

"Have you heard?" Hannah asked quietly, leaning over to Bianca's side, the vice president of the Foxes, Bianca's right hand woman.

"What now?" Bianca sighed, looking up from her Psychology notes; Lauren sat to her left, happily sipping her hot chocolate while Hannah was to her left.

"Another Fox was found taped to the flag pole- this time upside down."

"Dammit," Bianca hissed, gripping her pen tighter, "This can't keep going on! That's it- during Lunch I am going to find the head perfect for the Wolves and put an end to this."

"Negan Jones," Hannah provided, nodding as she sat back with a look of approval, "But you can't. Coach Jensen has all his guys- which means Negan and his followers- in town today celebrating the victory last night."

"So tomorrow then."

"You can't go tomorrow!" Lauren choked suddenly, looking over, "Tomorrow is too important!" Bianca looked down at her clock and grimaced;

0001 d 00 h 09 m 45 s.

"She is right," Hannah admitted softly, staring at the steadily ticking green marks, "Maybe the day after or-"

"No." Bianca stated firmly, narrowing her eyes dangerously, "I need to do this tomorrow; just trust me on this guys, I can't let this clock keep me from my duties."

"Something to share, Miss Stevens?" Madam Caraway, the teacher of Psychology called; Bianca smiled charmingly at the elder woman, "No Madam, merely discussing Plato's theory of Human Soul Mates."

"Wonderful!" Caraway cooed, walking over to the board, "Plato believed that in the beginning humans were made with four legs, four arms, two heads and necks, one body, two noses and mouths, as well as four ears and eyes!"

"That's weird." Someone exclaimed from the front row, prompting Caraway to turn around and shake her head slightly, "Oh but not at all! You see, according to him, they were separated into what we are now by Zeus, who feared them to be too powerful. So, we spend our entire lives trying to find our other halves, our parallel souls."

"Does our clocks support that theory?"

"Yes!" She smiled at her young class, "when your clock hits zero, you find your perfect match, both mentally and biologically. Do not take this matter lightly I urge you-"

RING

Everyone didn't stick around to listen, all intending on going to their next class and Caraway scrambled to get everyone's attention, "We will continue this discussion tomorrow! Everyone do pages 309-310 for homework!"

XXX

"What the hell is this?" Bianca sighed, rubbing her head as she stared at the package in front of her dorm. Classes had gone by painfully slow, and she honestly wanted nothing more to do than nap. She glared at the box once more before unlocking her door and kicking it into the room.

She decided she would ignore it until later.

XXX

"So did you get my package?" Bianca's mother urged over the phone; Bianca rolled her eyes and paused in her toe painting, "Yes mother."

"Did you open it?!"

"Not yet mother," Bianca sighed, looking distastefully over at the package, "I got it earlier today but I didn't open it because I had Perfect duties.

"Bianca it is important!"

"Fine," it was like nine at night anyways, she had put it off long enough, "just give me a sec."

She opened up the packaged and stared, befor groaning; a soft pink dress sat in there, and upon pulling it out she groaned again, "Mom, this is so girly!"

"I know right?!"

"That isn't a good thing," Bianca sighed, pulling out the other contents; two bottles of her favorite vanilla shampoo, a box of chocolate, perfume, and a few other new articles of clothing, all of which involves ruffles.

"Put dad on the phone please." Bianca stated finally, "I love you mom and thanks, but I just want to talk to dad for a bit."

"Hello yes this is dad." A new voice sounded from the phone a few moments after, he spoke in a deep voice, "Is this daughter?"

"This is daughter," Bianca laughed, sitting on her bed, "It this dad?"

"Yes sweet heart it is me," Her father laughed, "I suppose you are wondering why I let your mother send those articles of very girly clothing?"

"Yes."

"Well your timer goes off tomorrow." He said with a bit of seriousness, "and your mother wants you presentable. And… there are a few things I snuck into below the tissue paper." Bianca obediently moved the glittery pale tissue paper at the bottom of the box and smiled, "Daddy… you shouldn't have. But thank you."

Below the tissue paper was a new black knit sweater, a few more regular shirts, and a new pair of crazy colored socks. She liked weird socks.

"You're welcome sweetie," Her father chuckled, imagining her excited face, "We have to go, but call us tomorrow, understand? Don't make us call your brothers." Bianca grimaced at the thought of her three brothers; there was Bianca's twin Jason, and then the second pair of twins Michael and William. All were wolves, Jason was a sophomore and vice president to Negan, and Michael and William were freshmen.

"Don't worry." Bianca smiled, looking out the window to the outside of the Fox dormitories, "I'll call you guys as soon as possible tomorrow."

XXX

"HELL NO." Citrine slammed her coffee onto the desk as she stood, "THIS ENDS NOW."

"But your clock only has a little more until it hits zero-"Hannah tried with hands up in attempt to calm her friend, "Negan can wait."

"He glued feathers to two of our freshman and sent him into the Owls and Frogs common rooms! This has gone on far enough!" Bianca stormed out of the class room. She walked quickly to the Wolves common room and scared the shit out of one of the sophomore girls, "Where the hell is Negan?!"

"In the gym!" She choked out, shrink back into the couch in fear of Bianca as the girl hissed out, "and where is the gym?!"

"Down that hall at the end!"

"Thank you!" Bianca shouted, walking where the girl told her to go; she didn't encounter any more Wolves, but when she slammed open the doors she stopped. Their gym was huge; multiple large and complicated machines were scattered around and it was brightly lit, smelling like sweat and was very, very hot.

"Negan!" Bianca shouted in the empty room, looking around; after a few moments of silence, a deep voice shouted/grunted from the somewhere deep in the jungle of machines, "Back here!"

She navigated her way through until she heard the sound of slight grunting and the sound of weights being lifted; pausing only for a moment she rounded a dangerous looking machine and let her hazel/gold eyes fall on whom she supposed was Negan.

A shock and –vibration? - went up her left arm and she looked down, feeling her heart stop and world spin as she stared at the blinking green zeroes, until after a few milliseconds they simply dimmed to grey on her arm.

Slowly she looked up to Negan; tall, muscular, and very intimidating.

**XXX**

**Okay. So this chapter was going to be longer, but I realized if I wanted a Valentine's Day Special I had to cut it in half.**

**Give me hate, give me love, or don't give me anything at all; I am completely okay with that. I will update every Tuesday or Wednesday to comply with my other stories. I may put this one on an update every two weeks because this category isn't well known. **

**Anyways, I love you all, and I will see you next week,**

**-Sketch1997**


	2. Of Timers and Dorms

**IMPORTANT: I forgot to mention this I think, but the three x in a row like so XXX are line breaks, so you guys are not confused.**

**Special thanks Gothic-Ange342 for following IKY;**

**And another special thanks to guest and Casey for reviewing IKY**

**XXX**

_She navigated her way through until she heard the sound of slight grunting and the sound of weights being lifted; pausing only for a moment she rounded a dangerous looking machine and let her hazel/gold eyes fall on whom she supposed was Negan._

_A shock and –vibration? - went up her left arm and she looked down, feeling her heart stop and world spin as she stared at the blinking green zeroes, until after a few milliseconds they simply dimmed to grey on her arm. _

_Slowly she looked up to Negan; tall, muscular, and very intimidating._

"So can I help you-"He looked up, dark hunter green eyes meeting hers and he paused; looking down at his left arm, Bianca could see the numbers flashing. Ever so slowly, he looked back to her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape; Bianca could imagine hers looked similar.

"No," She whispered, stepping back, "No way in hell can I- can we-"

"Well it appears we are," he hummed, letting his eyes slowly travel up and down her form; she self-consciously wrapped her arms around herself and stepped back, hitting the bar of what she believed to be a treadmill.

He smiled and slowly moved forward, as if approaching a wounded animal; she stayed frozen, unable to move. After a few moments he stood towering over her frozen form; Bianca wasn't necessarily short, leveling up to 5'8", but this guy was simply freakishly tall.

"Why do you look scared," He breathed, leaning down and letting one of his rough hands stroke her cheek, "I'm not going to hurt you-"

"I don't care," Bianca finally whispered, staring up at him. Too close- he was- he was far too close for her comfort and if he didn't back up right now she was going to snap, "Please back up."

"Alright." He said immediately and easily, leaning back to where he was still close but not right on top, "So I'm Negan, and I can assume you are President of the Fox dorms?"

"Yes…" she answered softly, "My name is Bianca, Bianca Stevens."

"Hmm…" he cocked his head and didn't move his gaze, "and you already know who I am-"

"Yes," she narrowed her eyes and looked up, "a thug. And apparently a Casanova."

"Oh!" He laughed slightly, slinging both arms to where they trapped her against the machine, "so you defiantly know who I am, good…. Am I detecting Jealousy in your tone?"

"No!"

"That's a shame, I'd bet you look cute angry." He smirked, leaning down slightly; Bianca felt heat spread across her cheeks as she dug her back further into the treadmill. Was he flirting with her? God someone get her out of here she couldn't think like this-

"Are you really that upset about this?" He asked softly, staring down at her with a frown.

"No I just-" she felt like her heart was beating fast enough to explode, "You are really close and no one gets this close to me and- it's all just too much right now-" He immediately took a step back and raised his hands, giving her plenty of room to breathe and calm down.

He stared at her for a few minutes with an unreadable expression before holding out his hand, "Come on, let's go somewhere else to talk."

She stared at his hand cautiously, but why shouldn't she take it? There were dozens of reasons; she barely knew him, he was huge, no one really knew where she was…. But eventually it was expected for her to trust him.

She took his hand and let him lead the way.

XXX

God she hated the entire house of Wolf. Their hallways were wide, and you could not take one step without tripping over a helmet or a gym bag. Negan led her through long hallways, taking a series of turns befor reaching an- elevator.

Really?

The Foxes only had stairs, large and grand that spiraled in the opening of their house foyer; they gave an air of elegance to the house. But the Wolves had an elevator that didn't look to shabby and honestly the only reason Citrine felt hurt was because she wanted to know how the dean allowed this to be put in. She had to fight tooth and nail with the man to get approved for a coffee bar.

He pulled her in and pressed a button, she noted to lead to the highest floor, and the doors closed. Bianca had never really like elevator, the thought of getting stuck inside or the rope snapping and them falling to their deaths or-

"Hey-" Negan grabbed her arm, looking down at her with a concerned expression, "you okay?" No; she was hyperventilating, being stuck in a small space with someone she didn't quite trust was starting to fray her nerves.

The doors opened and she sighed in relief, allowing him to once again take her down hall ways and finally, to a door. He opened it and ushered her in, closing it and locking behind her; something she noted with discomfort. His room was roughly the same size of hers, and Bianca came to the conclusion the reason it felt bigger was because her room was crowded with books and such.

"So," Negan started, "let's talk." But she wasn't done examining his room; it was surprisingly clean, something she hadn't expected, and was made up of typical wolf colors.

"Hey," he plopped on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head and smiling slightly, "for a fox, you sure do get distracted a lot."

"Your room is clean," she stated obviously, still slightly shocked to where his jab went over her head, "I didn't expect that from a wolf." She finally seemed to notice how he was laying on the bed and automatically took a step back; he grinned at this but didn't say anything, "Hey now, I won't bite."

"Rich coming from a wolf," she muttered too low for him to hear, looking for possible exits; she addressed him with the question she really wanted to ask, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Us, naturally," he yawned, "but frankly, I feel as though that is a conversation best waited for when I am not tired and you have calmed down a bit. A nap would help us both, so why don't you come take one with me?"

"….Are you crazy- or just stupid?"

"Aw don't be meaning," he whined, "Come on- just thirty minutes!"

"I have to get back to class, and don't have thirty minutes to spare you." She turned and headed for the door, and was about to get to it when his next words stopped her dead, "well if you aren't going to stay, then neither am I. So I suppose I will just go tell everyone in my dorm the great news about us-"

"You wouldn't," she hissed, turning with a look of utter hatred.

"If of course I got my nap with you here, then we talked about us, I wouldn't have any time to tell everyone." He smiled, knowing he had her pinned and-

"But your sweaty," she complained, shifting, "and I don't really-"

"It's all up to you," he said while closing his eyes.

"….Scoot over."

XXX

Bianca hated it, only because she loved it. After realizing she had no choice, having not wanting word of her clock situation leaking out, decided to endure lying next to him in the bed.

Or, lying halfway underneath him.

As soon as she was down his arms latched around her waist, pulling her closer and sighing in contentment while she sighed in frustration. To her utter astonishment, he had actually fallen asleep, almost immediately; and here she was, ten minutes into this and wide awake.

Okay maybe she was lying to herself a bit at the end, she was mentally exhausted after her morning and wanted nothing more than a nap but not next to this- this- thug! This future criminal and ruffian!

He let out a small groan, causing her thoughts to freeze, and he nestled his face into her neck; when he released a sigh she shuttered when it brushed her collar. She felt herself relaxing more and more in his hold, finding her eyes getting heavier and her mind starting to slow down….

XXX

Bianca awoke to the sound of her phone, ringing in her pocket and taking her out of the warm and enjoyable dream that she was emerged in. She fumbled to get it, pressing her face further into her pillow as she whined slightly.

"Hello?" she yawned, still refusing to open her eyes.

"BIANCA!" Lauren was furious, shouting into the phone, "Where are you! You've been gone for eight hours!"

"Mm-" she hummed softly and stretched, resembling a cat, "sorry, I laid down for a nap and just lost track of time, see you in thirty minutes." Before her friend could reply, Bianca hung up and laid the phone back down.

She let loose a soft sigh and curled closer to the warm mass next to her; it wasn't until she heard a soft chuckle that she paused and realized what was happening. Slowly, with heat rising to her face, she looked up to see Negan with a smug smile; he had his arms wrapped around her securely, which if she were being totally honest she didn't have a problem with but STILL. That was not the point.

"Have a nice nap?" She asked sarcastically; his smile widened and he laughed softly, "Actually yes, we should do this more often. So, you want to talk; or are you just going to keep freaking out?"

"I'm okay now; and I have come up with a conclusion that will suit both our needs."

"Then do tell."

"The undeniable fact is that we were matched up, and while I wish there was a mistake the government has yet to make one of this catastrophic size, so the end result that is expected of everyone is that we will live happily ever after. But I realize you may have other plans, and taking into the account that we are most likely not compatible, I believe it best that we simply go our separate ways and find happiness in our solo pursuits and separate paths."

For a while, there was only silence in his room, until finally he uttered out softly, "You don't want to be with me."

"Don't tell me you believe this whole heartedly," she whispered, staring at the unmasked hurt on his face, "You don't strike me as that type, Negan. Why, do you want to be with me?"

"Yes," he murmured; his eyes locked with hers and he smiled slightly, "I've spent my entire life getting whatever I want; and I don't plan on stopping that now. I want you, and dammit if I'm not going to get you."

"Touching." She whispered, rolling her eyes as she pulled out of his arms, "but sympathy is for the average, which I fear I am not."

"Well neither am I but that isn't the point, correct?" He stood, following her to his door; when she went to open it, he placed both hands against it and loomed over her, "C'mon, Little Miss perfect, take a risk."

"I don't take risks," she answered without missing a beat, staring up at him with her back digging into the door, "why should I take this one?"

"Because we are worth it."

"You…" but words failed Bianca, finding herself lost in his eyes; they stood in silence, neither of them dared moving in fear of ruining this. Bianca didn't know how much more she could take, the tension was building and she was getting this pressure building in her chest as she waited to see what would happen next.

He moved one of his hands to cup her face, running his thumb across her cheek as he smiled a little, leaning forward to where his lips brushed hers just barely. His eyes flickered to hers, asking permission, which she gave with a small whimper.

He didn't wait.

He let his lips move on hers fully, working with his hands and pulling her closer, taking over completely. Bianca hadn't ever had a boyfriend, had never kissed or been kissed, hadn't even held the hand of another; she was in shock, but willingly allowing him to lead her closer as her eyes fluttered shut and her hands running up his chest.

'_Eh,'_ Bianca thought, _'what the hell, for right now, maybe it is best just to follow the flow of everyone else and accept this so called fate.'_

**XXX**

**OKAY. SORRY FOR THE WAIT. But I have three other stories that I am obligated to. This will now be updated every two weeks, to fall in pattern with my story "Beautiful Lie"; and every alternating week I will be updating my other two stories "All Because I Love You" and "Surviving Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."**

**Anyways, see you all next time. **


	3. Of Hiding and Books

**XXX**

"And where were you?" Lauren asked in an accusing tone as Bianca sat down at their table; Bianca came, finally resurfacing to the rest of the Foxes, in disheveled clothes, her hair a mess and she kept pulling her collar higher and higher up.

"Um…" Bianca picked at the food in front of her, refusing to look up, "nowhere. Just dealing with the conflict between the houses, nothing new."

"But all day?" Hannah furthered the questioning, taking in Bianca's appearance, "well is it all resolved?"

"Yes."

"What's that on your neck?" Lauren inquired, leaning up in your seat a little bit after catching a glimpse of red beneath her collar; Bianca herself flushed and froze.

She and Negan ended up back in bed, once he cornered her at the door of his room; and while nothing that would take away her innocence happened, it still got a little… heated.

A sudden whooping cut off further interrogation; half the hall looked over to the Wolves' table, and all the boys were making sounds of congratulations and disbelief as Negan sat in the middle of the circle, telling them all something in a very animated manner.

Bianca felt her heart stop briefly- she told Negan he could go public with her, but she didn't expect it so soon.

"I have to go-"she blurted out, "homework and all that- see you later!"

She ignored her friends protests and rushed out of the dining hall, trying to get out before word could spread any farther- she busted outside, scaring the hell out of a couple freshmen, and hurried to the Foxes Hollow- or the Foxes Dormitories, take your pick.

"Bianca!" She turned to see a young boy running towards her- freshmen, she noted- he stopped in front of her, panting slightly, "My name is Enrique, and Negan- Negan wanted me to pass on a message."

"What?" She asked; he handed her a folded paper towel and she opened it gingerly, reading the scrawled, rushed writing:

"Come to my dorm, tonight, after curfew; we still have matters to discuss.

-Negan

P.S. If you don't come to me, I will come to you, and I highly doubt you want me trying to find you in the Fox Dormitories, so don't be late."

Bianca looked up, surprised to find the freshman gone; she sighed and trudged her way back to the dorms, but stopped at the steps. This is where people would come to look for her; Bianca when upset always when to the solitude of her dorm. She looked around and then spotted the one place she may be able to hide out where she wouldn't be found; the Fox Library.

The Fox Library was huge, and even in now Bianca wasn't sure she managed to explore the whole thing; so to hide from the drama she knew was coming her way, she booked it to the library.

XXX

Hidden behind the dictionaries, Bianca took a moment to collect her thoughts: holy hell. In one day, she had two of her charges covered in chicken feathers, she didn't get to finish her coffee, she met the most infuriating boy to ever walk the earth who just so happens to be her other half, she was forced to take a nap, she got her first hickey, and she has been forced to hide from the rest of the school in the library behind a bunch of old dictionaries not even the most Elite Foxes use.

She groaned and let her head fall against the wall, closing her eyes; her phone was vibrating on the floor- it had been nonstop since she left the cafeteria. Her parents, her friends, even a few teachers, all were looking for her.

But it was becoming too much; Bianca wasn't good with pressure and demands like this, and honestly, she had half the mind to go back home, if not for the fact that her parents were there.

"Bianca!" Bianca froze and looked up; she could hear Lauren calling her in the library, and soon after Hannah joined her, "Bianca; where are you?!"

They were far too close to her, but if she moved she would be found out; she heard them pass her, and heard them stop suddenly as well as Lauren exclaimed indignantly, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Bianca," a voice replied; Negan, it appeared, was also looking for her, "I had a hunch she'd be in the library."

"Well your hunch is wrong," Hannah hissed, "we've been all up and down these book cases and haven't found her; if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be gone anyways."

"Excuse you, princess," Negan sounded slightly offended, "It isn't my fault. She has no problem with me, she was completely happy with spending the entire day with me; the reason she is hiding, is because she doesn't want to face you, and whatever other little friends she may have."

"Us?!" Lauren exclaimed, "You think she is hiding from us?! We are her best friends; we tell each other everything!"

"Then why didn't she tell you she found her other half," Negan whispered, "why did you have to hear about it through the grape vine? No, she isn't embarrassed of me so don't even try that, no, she doesn't want to have to deal with you two and the way you judge everything about her."

"Come on," Hannah hissed; from the sound of it, she had grabbed Lauren and was dragging her away, farther from Bianca.

"Bianca?" Negan called softly, "Bianca, come out." She didn't dare move; he couldn't possibly know she was hiding here, there was no way.

"Okay," he sighed, a little frustrated, "If you won't come out, then I will come in."

…What?

Befor she could question his reasoning, she felt a sudden thump against the book case next to her- it nearly sounded like someone was climbing over it, which is exactly what Bianca did to get back here.

THUMP

Negan dropped down in front of her, sitting with a smile as he leaned against the wall, moving a little closer to her, "Well hello Little Miss Perfect."

"Negan-"she whispered, "How did you-"

"Gotchya" he scooted over and wrapped an arm around her waist, "it's good to see you, too. I'm not about to reveal me secrets on how I found you, by the way."

"What do you want, Negan?" Bianca sighed softly, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Everyone is looking for you," he said simply, resting his head on her hers, "I figured you just wanted some time to yourself."

"I did."

"Well that's nice, but I reckon you want my company."

"And how is that?"

"Well, you have yet to pull away." He had moved to where he was now holding her; her head rested on his chest and her eyes were closed. Truth be told, she was comfortable and didn't want to move even an inch; after the head ache she had gained from hiding from her peers, she found his presence soothing and pleasant.

"You didn't have to run, you know." He whispered after a few minutes of quiet, "If you don't want to be with me-"

"It's nothing like that," she interrupted, looking up with tired eyes, "I just wasn't ready to face everyone yet; the Foxes are so judgmental about everything…."

"I know," he laughed, pressing forehead to hers, "You strike me as judgmental too, you know."

"I kind of am," she admitted, smiling slightly, "but still-"

"Still, you just had to get away; I get it." He assured her; silence enveloped once again as they listened to the distant sounds of the library. They would occasionally hear someone pass by, but didn't bother to move, neither dared to speak, they simply sat there enjoying one another's company.

"It's nearly time for curfew." Bianca pointed out, noticing the time on her watch, "I have to get my dorm in order."

"…There's a curfew?" Negan asked, sitting up a bit.

"You don't set a curfew for your House?"

"Should I?"

"Yes! You are a prefect! The head prefect!"

"….And?"

"You are infuriating," she groaned, standing up and leaning away, "and I can't come by tonight; it's my turn to do rounds."

"Rounds? What are you supervising? A Prison?"

"Drama Queen." Bianca deadpanned, staring down at his smiling face, "Let's go." She grabbed the shelf and hoisted herself up, one leg over the top as she looked back down, "what are you waiting for?"

XXX

"So what is he like?" Bianca's mother questioned over the phone, "is he tall? Is he a Fox? Pooh is he a Prefect?"

"Mom, I'll send you a picture, okay? I have to go, bye." Bianca hung up the phone and automatically collapsed on her bed; it was close to midnight, and she had just finished her rounds.

She sighed in a frustrated tone and curled on her side, she knew she had to get up and take a shower but she was tired….

Oh well, she knew if she took one in the morning it would take her forever to dry her hair; so she got up and jumped in the shower.

After the shower, she pulled on her clothes tiredly, her eyes drooping, and headed into her room; only to stop dead. Negan laid on her bed, his ankles crossed and his eyes closed, he was asleep.

"Okay, yeah- no this isn't going to work buddy. My bed is only so big." Bianca went over and poked him in the face, "Off, and out."

"Why is your bed so small? Why do you have so many books in here?" He murmured, not moving or bothering to open his eyes.

"I have to have a small bed, so that way I can fit more books in here."

"You're strange," he commented, his hand darting out and grabbing her arm; he yanked her down on the bed and smiled at her, opening his eyes.

"I need to go to bed; I want to go to bed," she implored, pushing against his chest slightly, "How did you even get in here?"

"Spare key, Headmaster Grimm's gave me one, and you now have a spare to my room."

"Is he at liberty to give out keys like that?"

"In our circumstance, yes."

"Wonderful; so can you leave now?"

"Why?" he rolled over and pinned her against the mattress, holding her hands, "Don't you want me here?"

"Not really," she said tone emotionless; she closed her eyes and sighs frustratedly, "if you are going to stay; then move over and give me space. I am tired and want to go to bed."

"No problem," he conceded, he rolled over to where his back was to the room, wrapping his arms around her torso and facing her to the wall. Bianca grumbled about if this was going to be an occurrence, she needed a bigger bed, and Negan laughed.

"Goodnight, Bianca," he breathed; closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Negan," she muttered, hiding her blushing face in her pillow; she closed her eyes and cleared her mind, letting sleep take her.


End file.
